


La fin de Lionel

by HaruCarnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Old text, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: petit texte sans prétention sur la mort





	La fin de Lionel

**Author's Note:**

> Thème: le fil du destin  
> Personnage/Couple: Lionel et la mort  
> Rating: +13  
> Disclaimer: Les moires appartiennent à la mythologie grecque, je les emprunte le temps d'un dialogue. le reste est à moi et mes idées noires.

Le destin est une machine capricieuse, une chose que tu pensait contrôler et pourtant te file entre les mains. Un fil qui peut facilement se diviser tellement de fois qu'on se retrouve comme piégé dans sa toile. C'est l'être humain qui le fabrique et cela depuis son premier cri poussé. Parfois, ce chemin te fait rencontrer des gens bien, mais d'autres non et Lionel le savait parfaitement. Tant de souffrances en ce monde pourquoi les médias s'amusent à rapporter le malheur ? En quoi, c'était réjouissant d'entendre qu'à l'autre bout de la planète quelqu'un vivait sous le coup de feu que deux parties s'envoyaient ? Tout cela pourquoi ? Montrer sa puissance. Qu'on était au bon endroit, dans le monde civilisé, douce connerie. Le dessinateur préférait de loin le monde fantasque que lui décrivaient les auteurs pour les enfants. Sa solitude n'était rien comparée à la détresse de ce monde. Il appelle à l'aide silencieusement, pourtant personne ne l'entends quand la nature reprend ses droits, l'humanité pleure ses pertes. Comment la terre pleurait des siècles d'exploitation abusive ? Il savait qu'il était aussi un profiteur pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il vive et qu'il envoie innocemment dans ses dessins que nous humains nous nous conduirons à notre perte. L'homme à la chevelure rousse se leva respirant les embruns de la ville polluée. Son balcon semblait l'inviter alors que le froid embrassait le nez des passants.

-Il faut foutre un bout coup de pied à la toile que les moires ont tissé.

Il arrivait souvent que l'artiste parle tout seul, pourtant ce matin-là. Il entendit un rire se moquer de lui. Il baissa la tête et vit un homme avec un long manteau noir et un maquillage un peu outrageux. Lionel sourit avant d'étouffer un son hilarité. Question bizarrerie, cet homme ou femme était un spécimen à part. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux mi-long ce qui accentuait le doute sur son sexe. Après tout certaines femmes avait une voix encore plus rauque que n'importe quel homme. Il suffisait d'allumer la radio pour le remarquer. L'illustrateur se demandait ce que le destin avait mis sur sa route ce matin.

-Vous ferrez mieux de rentrer vieil homme ! Cela serait bête que vous attrapez un rhume.  
-Je ne suis pas plus âgé que toi, qui que tu sois.  
-Je suis votre mort, il est encore trop tôt pour que je vous prenne.  
-Vous racontez des bêtises.  
-Peut-être réfléchis à tout ce qui t'arrive et prend soin du temps qui reste. Je viendrais te chercher.

A ces mots, la chose tourna les talons et se faufila dans la foule. L'artiste se pinça, mais il vit que rien de tout cela n'était pas un rêve éveillé. Il déglutit avant de tenter de dessiner le portrait de cette rencontre pour le moins unique. Tout ce qu'il réussit à sortir c'est l'image que les gens se faisaient de la faucheuse. Le destin était cruel avec lui, sa vie, il avait passé seul ou presque. Lionel était un orphelin qui le jour de ses dix-ans avait enchaînés les petits boulots jusqu'à trouver celui qui était fait pour lui. Bien sûr, il était contraint et forcé de faire de dessin aux formes plus rondes pour les enfants. Pourquoi la mort était venue lui annoncer sa fin ? N'étais pas la fruit de son imagination fertile ? Il serra ses poings quand un froid s'empara de son dos comme si un esprit se touchait. Il sursauta avant de se retourner. Personne à part l'homme ou la femme de ce matin semblait se nourrir avec une friandise noire. Un espèce de caramel plongé dans l'encre de chine.

-Qu'est que vous faite ?  
-Je dois rester avec toi, c'est la loi.  
-J'ai quoi au juste ?  
-Tu dois mourir pour accomplir ton destin.  
-Quel est-il ?  
-Tu as la réponse au fond de ton cœur…

L'étrange homme pointa son doigt sur la poitrine de Lionel. Le dessinateur sentit son muscle cardiaque battre plus vite qu'après une longue course à pied lors de sa scolarisation. Il fusilla du regard la mort. Il lui restait plus que voir sa vie s'éteindre lentement comme s'il s'endormait...Qui remarqua son décès ? Il avait le voisin si seulement, il lui avait avoué son affection ? Il ne serrait pas seul dans son dernier souffle... Ou elle aurait précipiter sa fin. Le fil de sa vie brisé dans le silence de son appartement. La mort prit son âme avant de la conduire vers sa nouvelle vie, qu'elle espérait meilleure... Avec l'être humain, c'était comme jouer à pile ou face. Il remit sa capuche, Lionel l'avait vu et si cela se savait son travail serrait plus lourd... Il serrait condamné de prendre la vie de gens qui se donnait la mort ou pire les nouveau-nés... Un sort peu enviable. Son boulot était pénible, elle devait faire attention aux gens sensibles.


End file.
